Precautions
by Poodle
Summary: Abby is just being Abby but with her and Carter's relationship, she has to be careful. Not too bad. May get a little heated later.


It was one of those days. Kids, old women, teenagers, no one was left out during Abby's 12 hour shift. Just think, she's been there for half of a day. Half of her day was spent trying to calm, comfort, and cure her patients. It wasn't wasted because she obviously enjoyed her job...It was just so hard to believe how much time she spent doing it.  
  
She dragged her logy body to her locker. When she got there she peeled off her pink nurses coat and threw it into her locker. Who ever thought of pink anyway? Ugh! She soon grabbed her heavy black winter coat and threw it on. No sooner did she do that when who else but John Truman Carter the III walked in.  
  
"Hey Abby!" He said with a hopeful grin. He had totally forgotten how long she had been on.  
  
Abby just turned to him. Gave him that look and started to head out the door.  
  
"Wait, Abby!" He chased her for only a few steps and had stopped her before she had exited the lounge.  
  
"What is it Carter?" She asked with complete exaustion.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to get something to eat in...Oh, nine hours?"  
  
"If I'm not dead, sure but if I am...You better not wake me up or there will be hell to pay!"  
  
Carter chuckled and this put a smile on Abby's face. Even with her body completely run down she couldn't resist Carter's charm. With that smile she turned around and headed out the doors.  
  
She walked down the frosty Chicago sidewalk to the El. She was so excited to crawl into bed and give into her pillows. In about 15 minutes, she reached home. Her apartment was empty and cold but Brianless and that's the way she liked it. Brian was long gone and she had gotten her life back to semi-normal. Even though her life was out of the ordinary in the first place. She threw her keys on her coffee table and stripped off her clothing. She wanted to crawl into a cotton sleep shirt more than anything right now. As soon as she threw that on, she brushed her teeth, and threw herself in bed. Her face would be fine. Water would stir her up too much. That's the last thing she needed. In her bed she let herself relax and no longer was she herself, she was nobody, just a sleeping body for her mind could no longer conjure thought. Who needed thought at a time like this? Soon she was asleep.  
  
She woke up to a pounding at her front door. She felt hung over, even though she hadn't had a drink that day. She was so groggy but that noise wasn't gunna leave until she answered the door. She picked herself up not even thinking that she just had a shirt on that went down to her mid thighs and opened the door. It was John.  
  
"Good morning!" He said all chippery and gleefully.  
  
"Carter!" Abby just fell back and stumbled to her couch. Carter followed her in and shut the door.  
  
"Man, you're probably the tiredest woman I've ever seen."  
  
"Easily."  
  
"When are you on next?"  
  
"Umm...Not until tomorrow."  
  
"Good me too."  
  
Carter took a seat next to her on the couch. He just watched her lie back almost dead.  
  
"Go back to bed." He said watching her intently.  
  
"As you wish. I just can't get up." She replied sighing and beginning to drift off.  
  
"Here"  
  
Carter got up and picked Abby up.  
  
"Carter, what are you doing?"  
  
"Putting you to bed. This isn't the first time I've carried you."  
  
"I mean why are you going so slow?"  
  
Carter smiled and rushed her into her room, gently placing her on her bed.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"Thanks, good night."  
  
"Good morning Abby Lockheart."  
  
"Cute Carter, very cute."  
  
He winked at her still leaning over her. He just looked into her dark work- struck eyes and got lost in them somehow. He leaned into her and kissed her. It was soft but passionate. She responded. Her jaw in insync with his. He crawled over her and they lied there together. In a state of bliss. But something was picking at Abby's brain. This was too fast. It was time to take percautions!  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
